


Подарок для самого слабого

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Ну уж нет, нельзя давать волю инстинктам! Подарок для самого слабого будет более безопасным», — граф склонился над спящим юношей и легонько, целомудренно, поцеловал его в лоб, как целуют родители готовящихся ко сну ребят.
Kudos: 1





	Подарок для самого слабого

— Прекрати возиться там, как лягушка, и подойди ко мне!

— Слушаюсь, Драк! — Джонатан бросил то, чем занимался до прихода графа, и кинулся к нему.

Вампир лениво взирал на рыжеволосого человечка, думая о том, какая, однако, злорадная хозяйка-судьба. Одному из сильнейших вампиров современности она подарила это… это недоразумение.

«Летать не умеет, — размышлял про себя вампир и, сам того не замечая, поглаживал подошедшего человека по плечу. — Превращаться в кого-нибудь другого — тоже. Магией не владеет. Оружием не владеет. Не умеет погружать в транс, хитрить и изворачиваться… Ну вот какой от него толк?»

— Драк? У вас что-то произошло? — Недоумение и тревога плескались в солнечных глазах.

Граф вздрогнул.

Нельзя уходить так далеко в себя.

— Нет, всё в полном порядке.

* * *

Дверь довольно громко скрипнула, и Дракула замер, стараясь даже дышать глубже.

Человек, лежащий на кровати в коконе из одеял, вздрогнул и завозился, но уже через некоторое время затих снова. Вампир облегчённо выдохнул, прикрывая «предательницу».

«Слава ночи, он не проснулся!»

Поздравлять человека — пусть даже и почти уже родича — было сложно. Дракула вообще считался очень храбрым мужем. Но вот просто подойти и поздравить эту рыжую бестию он не мог. И игнорировать день рождения Джонни — тоже.

Приходилось хитрить.

Дракула поставил на прикроватную тумбочку яркую коробочку, перетянутую синей лентой. Потом сел на край кровати и пристально всмотрелся в безмятежное лицо спящего.

«Хм, а он красивый», — вампир дотронулся до щёки Джонатана и скользнул ниже, погладив шею и выпирающий кадык.

Где-то внутри появилась безудержное желание обратить беспомощного человека. Он был слишком слабым, чтобы можно было не волноваться за него. Дракула уже почти что решился на такой серьёзный шаг, но прилетевшая мимо окна ранняя пташка развеяла его мечты.

«Ну уж нет, нельзя давать волю инстинктам! Подарок для самого слабого будет более безопасным», — граф склонился над спящим юношей и легонько, целомудренно, поцеловал его в лоб, как целуют родители готовящихся ко сну ребят.

«Вот так-то лучше. Теперь я буду знать, где ты и что с тобой происходит», — вампир поправил подарок на тумбе и бесшумно растаял в постепенно светлеющих сумерках.

* * *

Шёл третий год.

Джонатан до сих пор не понимал, откуда Дракуле известны все его проделки.

Дракула же радовался, что его следилку в виде красивого брелка так никто не рассекретил.


End file.
